memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Hiromi Takeshewada
| Assign = | FinalAssign = XO, | Rank = commander | Insignia = 110px|sleeve insignia. | altimage = | altcaption = }} Hiromi Takeshewada was a 23rd century Human female. By the 2260s, Takeshewada was serving as a command division commander in Starfleet, assigned as first officer aboard the . Early life Takeshewada was born in the early 23rd century and grew up in the city of Tokyo on Earth, before moving around various cities within the Sol star system. Growing up in cities meant that Takeshewada considered herself a city person and was never one for the "great outdoors". Because of this, her entry into Starfleet was a natural progression. ( ) Starfleet career Early assignments Following her graduation from Starfleet Academy, Takeshewada was assigned to the as an ensign. While aboard the Mandela, she turned down the opportunity of shore leave on Starbase 13, which orbited a lush world, as she had too much paperwork to catch up on. Though she later reasoned, that she still didn't appreciate wide open spaces and having ground underneath your feet. Shortly after, Takeshewada accepted a post as a lieutenant aboard the . Less than a month into her new assignment, Takeshewada learned that the Mandela had been destroyed, and that she had lost a lot of good friends. ( ) USS Constellation By 2263, she had reached the rank of commander, and served as executive officer aboard the under Commodore Matthew Decker. ( }}) Takeshewada developed a good working relationship with her CO, as they were the opposite of each other in many ways, with her having a great interest in playing the "game" of politics in Starfleet, while Decker took a more laid back approach. Therefore, Takeshewada was often delegated of dealing with visiting ambassadors and dignataries, with Decker preferring to have a token role. Takeshewada was also unafraid of confronting Decker with matters that she didn't agree with, although always privately. In return, Decker often relied on Takeshewada to remember the names of various crew members. In mid-2266, Takeshewada and Constellation security chief Etienne Vascogne were nearly killed after a miner from a mining colony that the Constellation had established, had had a psychotic episode. After surviving the incident, Takeshewada began to read up on the phenomenon. Six months later, Takeshewada's research on psychotic episodes proved useful during the Constellation s mission to planet Alpha Proxima II. A plague had broken out amongst the planet's population after a former government representative, Tomasina Laubenthal, had unearthed one of the Malkus Artifacts and used it to spread the plague. Takeshewada accompanied Captain James T. Kirk in moving to apprehend Laubenthal at her home, but after attempts to negotiate, Laubenthal killed herself. ( ) The following year, Takeshewada perished with the rest of the crew of the Constellation on the surface of planet L-374 III after coming under attack from an ancient "planet killer". ( ; ) :Although Takeshewada's name wasn't mentioned amongst the dead in "The Doomsday Machine", her name was given amongst the list of the dead given in a log entry by Captain James T. Kirk in "The First Artifact". Appendices Connections Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet command division personnel Category:Starfleet ensigns Category:USS Potemkin personnel Category:Starfleet lieutenants Category:USS Constellation (NCC-1017) personnel Category:Starfleet commanders Category:Starfleet first officers Category:Starfleet casualties Category:2267 deaths Category:Humans (23rd century)